


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus just wanted to take a shower, goddammit Trip. {Holiday Oneshot}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website and wow the whole formatting thing is amazing. anyway, enjoy the yakuza trash not-twins. I also posted this on my FF account, ArcaneSecrets. So check that out if you want! Thanks, and hope you enjoy.

The snow fell softly outside on the now pristine white balcony through the window as Trip watched with plenty of boredom from the couch inside the warm penthouse apartment. The artificial fire in the fireplace giving the apartment warmth and a certain feeling of coziness.

"Trip, I'm going to take a shower first." Virus had said from the hallway, his head peeking out to check on the other.

Said other grunted in response as Virus shut the bathroom door a bit. Trip resumed to sit in silence until the squeak of the shower being turned on interrupted it. He sighed and shut his eyes, leaning back more comfortably onto the couch. Listening to the water drizzling down onto the bathtub and Virus get in.

Trip opened his eyes to glance at Hersha and Welter cuddled up in a pile near the fireplace, set on sleep mode. His gaze moved over to the flickering fire. The room generally quiet, except for the few crackles of the fireplace and the soft sound of the shower from the hallway.

And then, Trip heard it, through the sound of the shower running, Virus singing.

Through all the years Trip has lived with Virus, he's caught him singing only once, and that was when he was wasted when Trip was 13 and Virus was 19. His voice was seductive and alluring, a bit more on the falsetto side rather than baritone, and echoed off into the living room.

" _I really can't stay_

_I've got to go away,_

_This evening has been_

_so very nice_."

Trip stood up from the couch, slowly approaching the bathroom, recognizing the familiar tune his partner sang. It was a song from one of those English-speaking movies, Virus made them watch sometimes.

Pushing the door to the bathroom wider so he could enter, Trip grinned. Virus was singing the female vocals of the duet, if he remembered correctly.

" _My mother will start to worry,_

_My father will be pacing the floor,_

_So really I'd better scurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more._ "

Leaning against the wall next to the shower silently, He sings along.

" _The neighbors might think_ ,"

"Baby, it's bad out there." The younger sung softly, smiling a bit at the tune.

" _Say, what's in this drink_?"

"No cabs to be had out there."

" _I wish I knew how,"_

"Your eyes are like starlight." Trip moved to sit against the sink counter, staring at the ceiling.

" _To break the spell_."

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

" _I ought to say no,no,no sir_."

"Mind if I move in closer?" Trip grinned,singing a bit louder.

" _..At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_ Virus sung, a bit hesitant.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Trip knew that Virus was aware by now.

" _I really can't stay."_

"Baby, don't hold out."

Virus immediately stopped singing and turned off the shower. He pulled the shower curtain back a bit to glance at Trip in irritation and slight embarrassment.

The other blonde grinned.

"Ahh, but it's cold outside."

* * *


End file.
